twinsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Homebrew and Variant rules
Magic * Necromancy : No necromancy spells available to players except the following ones (with their new school in parenthensis) : Spare the Dying (Conjuration), Gentle Repose (Abjuration) * No teleportation ': as a rule, assume that if a spell or an ability mention a short-distance teleportation, you may translate it into the equivalent "magic dash" through the Ethereal plane or whatever appropriate environmental effect. For instance, Misty Step would move the character through a quick mist impervious to non-magic wind. Assume long-distance teleportation is not readily available. * '''No taught arcane magic for PC ': in Twinside, 1217 AC, Arcane magic in the hands of playable races is extremely rare. If a feat or an ability you want to take make use of arcane magic, check with the DM (in the worst case, an equivalent will be homebrewn). Sorcerers are somewhat okay but will be hunt down at a certain point. Character creation and leveling up * '''Check with the DM '''as a general rule * '''Statistics array : 15, 14, 13, 12, 10, 8 or 27 system buy point, as per the PHB * Allowed Races : Dwarf, Halfling, Human, Goliath, Genasi (+ Tieflings and Aasimar), Minotaur, possibly some Fey races as well. No elves, orcs or gnomes. * Human ': Variant of +2 stat and a feat at lvl 1 accepted, as per the PHB. * '''Allowed classes ': All but Wizard. * '''Wealth : usual (p143 of the PHB), you may add 40 gp per lvl beyond lvl 1. * Items : Mundane objects (ch 5) and any objects that your character would reasonably own. In addition, you can add one or two trinkets. * Hit points on lvl-up : as per a PHB variant, average of your hit dice rounded up + CON modifier. * Bonus stats on lvl-up : as per a PHB variant, instead of taking bonus stats on the appropriate level for your class, you may take a bonus feat. * Intelligence and Languages : you can pick as many bonus common language as your INT modifier. For instance, if your character has 16 int (+3), you can pick three bonus languages. If you already have a bonus language from any source, you pick your first bonus language starting at +2. Movement * While swimming, each foot of movement costs 2 extra feet (3 in difficult terrain). Combat * Critical failure : on a critical failure, your attack always fail. * Critical hit : on a critical hit, your attack always hit (unless the target is immune) and you may roll the damage twice. * Sneak attack ''': this is more a reminder than a rule, some creatures are immune to sneak attacks and if a target is in no position to be the victim of a sneak attack, then of course no sneak attack happen (example : an armored knight back to a wall with the "Alert" trait). * '''Lingering Injuries : under certain circumstances (such as being dropped to 0 HP), you may suffer a lingering injury determined by a roll or decided by the DM Dices * A critical failure on a roll always result in a failure. For instance, if a character make an Acrobatic Check of 7 after a roll of 1 against a DC of 5 (Easy), then the attempt is still considered a failure. * A''' critical success''' on a roll does not always mean a success. For instance, a roll of 20 resulting in a skill check of 22 would not mean a success against a DC of 25 (Very Hard). However, a critical success always mean the situation improves for the one that rolled. * Passive score and Active roll : as a reminder and as per the rules, if you roll a lower score than your passive score on an active check for a specific task, the passive score still applies for any continuous activity (for instance to find hidden elements, creatures, to forage some foods, etc.). Economy * There are barely any platinum pieces in circulation as platinum is being stockpiled by countries in case of a Draconic threat. * Platinum pieces are worth 50 gp. * High amount of moneys are represented by bank notes or platinum ingots. Economy of magical items * As per the DMG suggestion, +1 items are uncommon and cost around 500gp, +2 items are rare and cost around 5000gp and +3 items are very rare and cost around 50 000 gp. * In general, it is not hard to find in the midst of civilzation shops that will sell +1 items and on the occasion +2 items. * +2 and +3 items are rarely ever bought, or if they are, they have been acquired through specialized channels. Spellcasting * As per the PHB, ritual casting can be done walking. * Any magic focuses can be used to perform Somatic and Material components without penalty (as opposed to RAW where S, M is fine but S requires a free hand !). * Being within 5 feet of an hostile creature imposed Disadvantage on any spell ranged attack (as per RAW). * The feat War Caster removes that Disadvantage. * e